Please, Don't Leave Me (Dean Ambrose & Desiree Sequel)
by hunnybunnyambrosemoxley2014
Summary: The sequel to "You and Me." After feeling like he put her in harm's way after Eva shot her,Dean thinks it's best that him and Desiree separate for a while. Desiree is devastated but learns to cope and become used to Dean not being around. Will they ever get back together again? Will they be able to put the past behind them and finally marry? (Sorry for lame summary)
1. Decisions, Decisions

**Dean: **

"It's $500 dollars to get me out," I told AJ.

"Alright, I'll be there soon," she said.

I was getting restless again waiting for AJ. She finally came to bail me out.

I was stuck in the police station until morning time.

"I also bailed out Biggy too, but he caught a cab home," AJ said to me.

"Good," I said.

I got into the passenger seat, put my seatbelt on, and didn't say a word. AJ drove me back to the hospital.

"Mom is with Desiree. The doctors said the bullet didn't go far into Desiree's head. She should be out of hospital soon. You need to visit her," AJ said.

"You guys didn't tell her what happened did you?" I asked.

"No."

I got back to the hospital and went to see Desiree. I didn't want to see Desiree hooked up to IV's or anything but I knew she was. And there was nothing I could do about it. I had to keep calm and try to get through everything.

I walked into the room and let out a little sigh of relief.

Desiree still looked beautiful as ever but she had bandages wrapped around her head. Only one IV in her hand. She turned her head to look at me and smiled a small smile.

I walked over to her and gave the most gentle kiss on her cheek.

"How do you feel baby?" I said. I was trying not to choke up.

"Good," she said.

I teared up.

"No, don't cry," Desiree said.

"I messed up, Desiree," I said. "It's because of me that you're here now."

"Dean, calm down," Desi said.

I managed to pull myself together.

Mrs. Langston was on the other side of the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute," Mrs. Langston said.

She left along with AJ.

It was just me and Desi now.

"Dean," Desi said. "Look at me."

I looked at her.

"We will get through this, dammit, do you hear me?" she said, tears forming in her eyes as well. "Don't you fucking forget that!"

Desi was crying now. I grabbed some tissue and wiped her eyes.

"I know," I said.

I really wanted to believe Desiree. But I for some reason I did not want to.

I was beginning to doubt that we could actually make it.

I wasn't going to up and leave her with two kids. No, that's not me.

But a simply seperating would be best. Not for me, but for her. Once Eva was dealt with, then I would tell Desiree that in order for her to live a happy and fulfilling life, she had to leave me.

I wouldn't take no for an answer. I didn't want to break her heart but everything was getting to me. Her brother was attacking her and me for being in an interracial relationship. Not sure if he had a problem with Caucasions in general or the simple fact that I am white and I'm with her, a beautiful black woman. Our baby was mixed but that has nothing to do with me being a father to Destiny. I even wanted to adopt Dave.

"Dean? Dean?" Desi said.

I was lost in thought.

"Hmm?"

"Can you hand me another tissue?" she said.

I handed her another tissue and resumed staring blankly at the magazine I was reading. I wasn't really reading it. I was deep into thought about our relationship. I wasn't going to call of the engagment. We just needed a break. I needed time to think and clear my head. I would have to break the news to Desi. And I would be prepared for the reaction. For now, I wanted to take care of Desiree.

Desiree was back to her usual self, even though I knew she was still burning up on the inside about what Eva did to her. To help her relax, I decided to make her chicken noodle soup. She wanted to be near Destiny so I brought Destiny in the room with us.

She had teeth growing in fast. There was a tooth poking out from her top gum.

"Great. More teeth to bite me with," I said.

"Last time wasn't THAT bad," Desi said.

"It hurt, Desiree. I know she's only a baby but it hurts. Why you bite Daddy, hmm? You think it's funny?" I said to Destiny. I was holding her up. I lowered her and gave her a kiss. I put her back up in the air, and brought her down again to give her another kiss.

She was squealing and laughing all the way. I put her down on the bed and watched as she crawled to Desiree.

"Hello there," Desi said.

I couldn't help but smile at the two of them. Soon, Dave ran in. He jumped straight into my arms.

"Heeeey Dean!"

Seeing how happy Dave was, seeing Destiny grow, and seeing Desiree smile again, I couldn't believe that I was planning on telling Desiree that we needed time apart.

Part of me wanted to tell her it was for the greater good. Part of me was saying don't be an asshole.

I didn't know what to do. I loved Desiree dearly.

Later on that night, I found Desiree in the bathroom combing her hair. She was glad to be able to do it again, after taking off all of the bandages. I watched her as delicately combed her long brown locks. She then tied her hair into a bun.

"Well, hello there beautiful," I said.

She turned to look at me.

"Well, hello there handsome."

I walked into the bathroom and wrapped my arms around her. I looked at her in the mirror.

"Each day you get more prettier," I said.

Desi smiled at me.

"And everyday you get more pretty yourself."

"I don't have to try hard."

Desiree took my hands and placed them on her breasts.

"I've been craving you for a while, Dean. Don't keep me waiting."

And that I did not do.


	2. Separation

**Desiree:**

I seemed like eternity since I dug my nails in Dean's skin. The sweat from his brow was all over me. I was sweating, too. I wished we were able to make love like that all the time.

But it seemed like every time something good happened, something bad would follow.

I wanted to get my hands on Eva but right now I had to focus on staying positive. But once again, I felt something bad.

I had a gut feeling that Dean wanted to tell me something. So I decided to ask him to take me to my favorite local park so we could talk. I had some serious questions to ask him.

I watched as the ducks fought each other in the pond. The air was nice, crisp, and clean. Despite the easy atmosphere, I needed to talk to Dean. Me and Dean were sitting on one of the picnic tables. I had my hand entangled into his.

"Dean?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Do you still want to marry me?"

"I do."

"You're not unhappy with me are you?"

"I'm more than happy with you, Desiree. I'm glad you even decided to take interest in some crappy person like me."

"You're not crappy."

"Bullshit."

"You're not."

We were silent for a moment. Then Dean finally spoke up.

"Desiree," he said. He was serious and he looked me dead in eyes. "I love you, a lot. Dave and Destiny are my heart and soul along with you. But I think we need some time apart."

My heart dropped to my feet.

"Wait...what?"

"Ever since you've been with me, I've done you dirty and I have put you in harm's way," Dean said.

"What are you saying, Dean? Are you breaking up with me?" I asked him.

"I'm not. I just feel we need some time apart is all. I'm not leaving you or the kids. That I'm not doing. But I'm sure with me gone, life will be better for you is all I'm saying," Dean said.

Dean's words didn't make sense to me. I couldn't make sense of his words at all.

For the past two years, we have been through a lot. Good and bad. But the good times always outshined the bad.

"Dean, you don't have to leave," I pleaded with him.

"I need to, Desiree."

"No, you don't goddamit!"

"Desiree, look, I'm not going to risk losing you alright? I swear if anything ever happens to you again, I'm going to fucking have a mental breakdown!"

"Dean, you're just talking crazy," I said. I let go of his hand and starting walking towards the car.

"Desiree, wait!" Dean called after me.

I ignored him and kept walking. I tried fighting back tears but couldn't. I wanted to go back home and lay down.

"Desiree," Dean said, catching up to me.

"Just take me home, Dean."

Dean tried talking to me but I didn't answer him. Once he pulled into the driveway, I got out, slammed the door, and walked quickly to the front door. I had to wait for him because he had the house keys but as soon as he unlocked the door, I pushed past him and went straight to the bedroom.

I was about to close the door until Dean put his foot through the door.

"Desiree, I know you're mind but I'm doing this for you."

"What gives yout the damn right to just decide that we should separate huh?"

I opened the door and stared Dean right in the face.

"I gave you a baby girl. I let you be a father figure to Dave. I let you into my home. I even said yes when you proposed to me. Despite everything, and I MEAN EVERYTHING, we have been through, have you ever heard me say to you that we need to go our separate ways!?"

"No, you haven't. But you got hurt because of me. I can't put you or the kids in harm's way. I can't do it and I won't do it. I'm sorry, Desiree, but we just need time apart. I still love you. Don't you ever forget that," Dean said.

"Don't do this," I said, now crying.

Dean gave me a hug.

"Maybe you'll find someone better than me."

"I don't want no one else BUT you."

Dean rubbed my back.

"I don't want anybody else but you either," Dean said. "But like I said, you might find someone better than me."

I looked up at him.

"How are you doing to tell Dave? He adores you!" I said.

"I'll tell him why. I'm not going to forget about the kids," Dean said. "Ever. I wouldn't do that. I'll also check up on you too. Make sure everything's alright."

I remained silent.

"This wasn't easy for me to say, but I'm being truthful."

I soon realized that Dean really meant was he was saying. I didn't have a choice but to accept it.

I waited for Dean at the front door holding Destiny. I watched as he explained to Dave what was going on.

It did break his heart.

"Please, Dean. Don't go...I love you a lot," Dave said.

"I know you do. But I need to leave for a little while. But don't worry, I'll still keep in touch and I'll still visit," Dean said.

Dave to began to cry. Dean comforted him.

"Hey, you be strong for Mommy, okay? Take care of her and Destiny, alright? Hey, stop crying, you're going to make me cry too! I love you. Don't you ever forget it!"

After Dean was able to calm Dave down, he then came over to me to get Destiny.

"Dada!" she said.

"You be good for Mommy and bite her fingers for me. While you're at it, pee on her, too," Dean said.

I managed to crack a smile and laugh a little bit. But the pain was still there.

"I love you, baby girl," Dean said, giving Destiny a big kiss on the cheek and tearing up.

He handed her back to me.

"Desiree, I still love you," he said to me.

I simply nodded my head and looked away from him.

Dean placed a hand on my face and turned my face to face his.

"I'm not going to forget about you. This isn't goodbye."

He gave me a long kiss. I placed a hand on his face. I wondered when I was going to touch his face again. I wondered when I was going to simply be with him again.

We broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I said back.

He picked up his bags, opened the door, and walked out.

I was going to be lonely without him.

I put the kids to sleep and went into my bedroom to change for bed. I was about to slip on my nightgown when I saw that Dean left his white t-shirt I love sleeping in. I picked it up and sniffed it. Smelled just like Dean.

I broke down crying. I never cried so hard in my life. I slipped into his t-shirt and laid under the covers. Tears never left my eyes.

I was going to miss Dean tremendously.


	3. Phone Call

**Desiree:**

Getting through the first month without Dean was hard. Sometimes I would wake up and check to see if he was in bed with me. No one occupied the empty space next to me. Dean had left some of his clothes in the drawers and closet. I was trying to find my shoes when I saw his black leather jacket hanging up. I bought that for him for our one year anniversary together. I wanted to wear it, to remind me of him but I decided against it. I quickly closed the closet door and went to get dressed. All the hardships we went through had gotten the better of Dean. He was trying to hang in there, to make everything work. But despite his efforts, he couldn't take it anymore. Of course he didn't say that to me but I knew how to read between the lines. He even felt like shit for putting me in harms way. He didn't put me in harms way. It wasn't his fault that my brother was being an asshole. Yeah, I was shot in the head by that bitch Eva but I survived. I couldn't persuade Dean to stay though. He even wanted me to find someone else.

But the thing is is that we were still engaged.

He didn't call off the engagment but told me that I could possibly find someone else. He didn't want to break my heart and leave me in shambles. I read between the lines: he didn't think we could make it.

Dean decided it was best we go our separate ways. He was still involved in Dave and Destiny's lives, which I'm thankful for. But it wasn't the same without Dean.

I needed him back in my life. I needed to feel him again. I missed watching him smile and seeing those dimples. His hair. His eyes. Everything.

Thinking about everything was making me stressed. I decided to watch dishes to keep my mind occupied on something but that ended up in me slamming some dishes down out of anger. AJ stopped me before I broke the fifth dish.

I laid back down on my bed. I had a picture of me and him eating cotton candy at the local fair. I took the picture and held it close to my heart.

I cried like a baby once again.

**Dean:**

Life without Desiree was shit.

I missed tangling my fingers into her hair. I missed kissing her on her lips. I missed hearing her laugh. I definitely missed making love to her.

Last time I talked to Desiree was about a week ago. All day something kept telling me to call her and check on her.

She probably thought that I secretly wanted to end our relationship because of all the bad things that have happened to us. I truly hoped that's not what she was thinking. I didn't call of the engagement because deep down inside I wanted to get married to her.

But I don't think the time to marry is coming any time soon.

I was half hoping she would be the one to call off the engagement and be with someone else. Biggy wouldn't put her through hell for being with someone like me.

Despite me being white and Desiree being black, I loved her with everything in me.

But Biggy was being protective of his sister and the more I stuck around the worst everything got.

I was so lost in thought that I damn near jumped out of my skin when I heard my phone ringing. I looked to see who was calling.

Desiree.

My heart started speeding up a little and my palms became sweaty.

"Shit."

I wanted to talk to her but I couldn't form words. I decided to answer anyway though. I needed to hear her voice. Good thing I learned how to work my damn phone. I pressed the answer button and held my phone to my ear.

**Dean: **"Hello?"

**Desiree: **"Hey. How are you doing?"

**Dean: **"I'm holding up. How are you?"

**Desiree: **"Tired. Barely got any sleep last night."

**Dean: **"That's not good. You should get some sleep."

**Desiree: **"I needed to hear your voice again."

**Dean: **"I was thinking about you all day."

**Desiree: **"I was, too."

_Pause._

**Desiree: **"I'm not going to sugarcoat anything. Dean, I want you. I need you. We can make it work. I'm not trying to sound desperate or anything but please, come back. Please!"

**Dean: **"Desiree-"

**Desiree: **"No! Don't you fucking give me some excuse anymore! You thought we couldn't make it and get married, did you? You didn't want to hurt me and call off the engagement! You were hoping I'd forget about you and find someone else. But you know what Dean, I'm not forgetting about you. At all. You can try to persuade me all day and night that we're not meant to be but we are. I'm not letting you go."

**Dean: **"..."

**Desiree: **"..."

**Dean: **"Desiree, I wanted you to move on and find someone else so that your brother would stop making your life a living hell. Without me in the picture, everything would be normal for you. He doesn't like the fact that I'm not the same color as you. I don't deserve someone like you anyways."

_Pause._

**Desiree: **"I want you to come by tomorrow."

**Dean: **"I can do that. What time?"

**Desiree: **"Any time you please. I'll be waiting for you. I love you. Goodnight."

**Dean: **"Love you too. Night."

_Click._

**Dean:**

I wondered why she wanted me to come by. She simply responded to what I told her by saying to stop by our house.

_Her _house now.

I was going crazy without her. I needed to simply lay eyes on her again. Simply being in her prescence made me feel better.

Without Desiree there was a void in my life.

**Desiree:**

I told Dean to stop by any time he chose because I wanted him to know that despite the time of day, I would always make time for him.

If he came early in the morning or late at night, it wouldn't matter.

I'd give him the entire world.

Without Dean, there was a void in my life.


	4. Dean Comes to Visit

**Desiree:**

I waited anxiously for Dean to arrive. I don't know why but I was getting nervous. The hell was I doing getting nervous for? I've been with him for two years now. I would like to make it to three once everything is settled. I paced back and forth and back and forth about to tear my hair out. I was about to quit and give up when I heard the doorbell. I pulled myself together and went to answer the door. I put my hand on the knob. I wanted to tell him to come back tomorrow because right now I was a mess mentally. But I opened the door anyway.

"Hey there gorgeous," Dean said.

"Hey there handsome," I said.

"Can I come in?"

"It's still your house, too," I said, stepping aside.

Dean walked inside. I closed the door.

"Where are the kids?" he asked.

"My mom took them out to the mall. AJ is with them, too. Just me here."

"Where do you want to talk?"

"I'll meet you out on the patio. You want anything to drink or eat?" I said.

"No, I'm fine," Dean said.

I made myself some coffee and joined him on the patio.

"You know, you always look good each time I see you," Dean said.

"Thank you," I said. I finished my coffee rather quickly. It was simply my nerves getting to me.

Dean then got up from his chair and brought it over to the other side of the table where I was sitting and sat back down to face me.

"Turn you chair to me," he said.

I did as he said.

My heart was racing. I didn't know what to do. Or what to say. Sure, I did invite him back over but I honestly don't think I was ready to face him again. Yes, I was lonely as hell without him but now I was wishing I had kept my big as mouth shut.

Dean leaned forward in his chair and looked me straight in the eyes. That made me more uneasy.

"Why did you tell me to stop by?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you again," I said quietly. "I'm lonely without you."

"I said we needed time apart," Dean said. "Don't be stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn, Dean."

"Yes. You are."

"I am not!"

"Desiree, I told you why I wanted to let you have your space. What the fuck do you see in me anyways?" he said.

I can't believe he actually asked me that.

"What do you mean what do I see in you?"

"Look, your brother hates my fucking guts, okay? He already didn't like me before despite me never doing anything to him. I get with you and shit has happened!"

"Dean, listen-"

"I don't want to hear it, Desiree," Dean said, getting up.

I got up out of my chair too.

"Dean! Just please listen to me!"

I reached out to grab his hand. He yanked it away from me.

"Don't," he said.

"Why are you being such an asshole!?" I yelled at him.

"I'm not being a fucking asshole, Desiree! I already fucking told you why I felt we needed to separate! I'm a magnet that attracts danger. Nothing but fucking danger. I'm not putting you or the kids in harms way. That's why I left. To make things easier for you. I'm sure your brother is happy and he won't give you hell. You should be thanking me," Dean said.

His words were starting to sting my ears.

"Shut up, Dean," I said.

He squinted his eyes at me a little.

"I'm not shutting up," he said, gravely. "I'm through here."

He walked past me.

I walked right after him.

"Dean! Stop!" I cried after him.

He ignored me and walked into the house.

"Dean!"

He was almost to the front door. I ran in front of him and blocked it.

"Move, Desiree," Dean said.

I didn't say anything and stayed in front of the door. Dean rubbed his temples. I was pissing him off but I didn't care. If I wasn't going to give up on our relationship, he _definitely _wasn't.

"Desiree, I'm not going to ask you again, sweetie. Move, please," Dean said.

"No."

"Desiree-"

I walked up to him and slapped him. I slapped him a few more times and hit him. He grabbed my hands and pushed me up against the wall. He pinned my hands above my head. His eyes bore deep into my soul. He was trying not to blow up. After that time he did slap me, he promised to never do so again. And he kept his word. But now, he looked like he was going to flip.

"I'm not leaving you," I said. My voice was getting choked up. "I'm not!"

I broke down in tears.

"Please, Dean, don't leave me. I need you!"

Dean let go of my hands and hugged me tight.

"Dammit, Desiree," he said.

I weeped into his chest while he rubbed my back.

"Ssshhh," Dean said, soothing me.

I managed to stop bawling in tears and looked up at him.

"Make love to me," I said.

"Desiree-" Dean said.

"I said make love to me. Fuck. Me. Hard. I need to feel you again," I said. "I'm not taking no for an answer. You pick me up, take me to OUR bedroom, throw me on the bed, and fuck me until I can't walk."

This was enough to have Dean pick me up and put me on his shoulder. He slapped my ass hard, which aroused me quickly.

He did as I asked him to and threw me on the bed. I had on a sundress that I wanted to wear once it got warm. I lifted it up and revealed my red panties. Dean licked his lips.

"Damn girl," he said.

"If you love me like you say you do, you won't let me lie here waiting," I said.

Before I knew it, Dean crawled on top of me and attacked me with kisses.


	5. Surprises

**Dean:**

"Faster! Faster! Ah shit!" Desiree screamed out.

I was fucking her in the doggystle position.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Desiree! I want to enjoy this just as much as you!" I said.

Making love to Desiree was like baking a cake. I love baking. Baking is fun. Which reminds me: did I turn off my stove before I left?

"Dean! DEAN!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Desiree.

"Huh? What is it now!?" I said.

"I'm going to cum!"

"No. You're not," I said. I pulled out of her.

"Dean! You idiot!"

I pointed to my throbbing cock.

"I see," Desiree said, smirking.

She took me into her mouth. She looked up at me while she gave me oral. Nice and slow. Her pretty eyes looking up at me. Before I knew it, I had unloaded in her mouth. I had my hands tangled in her hair. So tangled, that it took me a minute or two to untangle them. I took my member out of Desiree's mouth. She licked it and smiled at me.

"Tasty," she said, winking.

"You little horn dog," I said. "Lay down."

She didn't say another word and did as I said.

"Open your legs."

She didn't hesitate.

Damn, she really did miss me.

I crawled to her and settled my head in between her legs. I began to finger her while sucking on her clit which sent her over the edge quickly.

"Dean! Dammit!...fuck..." was all she could say.

Nothing but moans, groans, and her screaming my name out loud. I licked Desiree up. Her juices were flowing out of her and I sucked everything up. I missed this. I missed Desiree.

I laid on top of Desiree.

She was breathing heavily a little. Her eyes told me everything I needed to know. She missed me dearly. I was too stupid to see that. While I thought it was best we went our separate ways, she wanted me to stay by her side. She wanted to stick through thick and thin with me. Now, I felt like shit for what I did.

"Desiree, please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you," I said.

"It's okay," Desiree said.

I entered into her once again. This time, she grabbed a handful of my hair. I pumped in and out of her. The sensation was refreshing. I looked deep into her eyes while I made love to her. Sweat from my brow was dropping on her face but she didn't care. As long as I was there with her, that's all that mattered to her.

"I'm close Dean," Desiree said in a whisper. She was close to cumming. Her walls were clenching me tightly.

I kissed her and came inside of her. We laid there for a moment, trying to catch our breath. I pulled out slowly.

She got under the covers and motioned for me to join her. She laid her head on my chest. Listening to my heart beat was something she enjoyed.

Desi also threw her leg over me. I rubbed her leg. Silky and smooth as usual.

"Why did you ask me what did I see in you?" Desi asked.

"I'm a loner that happened to meet someone wonderful like you. I honestly didn't think I would love anybody. Or anybody would love me rather," I said.

Desi looked up at me.

"Well, I love you. Dave does. And so does Destiny. I'm taking you over to my mom's house the first thing in the morning. I'll call her after I wake up to tell her to keep the kids for the night," she said. She poked my nose. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yup. Just as long as I get to eat you in the morning."

**Desiree:**

AJ was knocking on the bathroom door.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?"

I had been vomiting for the past hour.

"I don't know," I said weakly.

AJ came in and helped me back to the room. She put a trash can next to where I was laying.

"You want me to call Dean?"

"No, it's fine. Can you get me something from a the store?"

"Sure thing. What would you like?"

"Chicken soup, ginger ale, gatorade, and a pregnancy test."

"Okay," AJ said, turning to leave. She then stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around.

"What do you mean "pregnancy test" "? she asked, inquistively.

"I think I'm pregnant again," I said to AJ.

"Ohhh! I'm gonna be a godmother again!" she said, skipping around.

"AJ, please get the stuff!"

I was waiting for the pregnacy test to do it's thing and give me my results.

"How do you think Dean will react if it's positive?" AJ asked me.

"He might faint. I'm not sure," I said. "Ah!" I picked up the test.

"Weeeeelllll?" AJ said.

I read the test then looked up at her.

"I'm going to be a Mommy again," I said, tearing up.

"Awwwww," AJ said, giving me a hug. "More babies!"

"Desi! I'm home!" Dean said. He had came back home.

AJ looked at me with big eyes.

"I can't wait to see this!" she said excitedly.

"I'm in here!" I called out to him.

He came to the bathroom. He had Destiny in his arms. I smiled big.

"Desiree, what's wrong? You look flushed," Dean said.

**Desiree: **"I'm alright," I said. I couldn't stop smiling.

**Dean: **"You don't look well. And you're smiling. You're starting to worry me, Desi. What's going on? Why is AJ smiling from ear to ear? Damn, you have a lot of teeth. Anywho, if there's something you need to tell me, _tell_ me."

**Desiree: **"Well, I threw up all yesterday. And again today."

**Dean: **"And you didn't call me, Desiree?"

**Desiree: **"I didn't want to worry you. But don't worry, I have nothing but good news for you."

**Dean: **"What?"

Between her and AJ smiling like they were hiding something, I was beginning to become suspicious.

**Desiree: **"Someone's going to be a Daddy again."

**Dean: **"Say- say what now?"

**Desiree: **"Someone's going to be a Daddy again," I repeated.

**Dean: **"AJ, please hold Destiny," I said.

I handed the baby to AJ.

Then I fainted.

**Desiree: **"I think I may have killed him."


	6. Desi Goes To The Hospital

**Dean:**

I didn't remember what happened before I blacked out. All I remember is talking to Desiree about something.

"You okay?" Desiree asked me. She was sitting in front of me with a cup of water in her hands.

"Ugghh...what happened? Where am I? What's today? I'm hungry..." I said.

"You fainted after I told you you were going to be a daddy again," Desi said.

"Oh...yeah..." I said.

I fainted again.

I was woken up by someone slapping me again.

"Dean! Wake up!" AJ was saying.

"Stop! What the hell are you doing?" I said.

"You keep fainting!"

"You need to lay down," Desiree said.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed my temples. Desiree joined me and rubbed my back.

"Pregnant again, huh?" I said.

"Yup," Desi said. She was glowing.

"And to think that I thought we needed to be separated," I said, shaking my head. "Such an asshole move of me."

"No," Desi said.

"No?"

"You were just trying to keep me out of harm's way like you said," Desi said. She took a deep breath.

"No, Desiree, I was wrong," I said. "Despite what we were going through I didn't have any right to say that we should separate. When I made love to you, I knew that you that you were more than glad that I came by. I'm glad I did."

Desi laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad, too. Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't matter. Either way, I'll still love the baby regardless of the gender," I said.

Desi looked up at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm hungry."

Desiree took my hand and led me to the kitchen. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" AJ said, skipping.

"Don't you have an apartment to live in?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do smartass, but I love being around Desiree," AJ said.

Desiree blew a kiss to AJ and she caught it.

"Oh brother," I said.

AJ answered the door then came back. Her expression was blank.

"It's your brother," she said.

I tensed up.

"Dean," Desiree said.

I walked out of the kitchen and went onto the patio. I didn't want to be in the same room as that son of a bitch.

At first I didn't hear anything but then I heard Biggy and AJ yelling. I went back inside to see what the hell was going on.

"You need to leave your sister alone!" AJ yelled at Biggy.

"I would leave her alone if you would stop screwing Dean!" Biggy said. As soon as I returned he looked at me with contempt and disgust. "Pig."

"Leave," I said.

Desiree came up to me.

"Dean, please, don't," she said to me.

"I got this," I said.

"I can't believe you let my sister get shot in the head. Do you know she could've _died_?" Biggy said.

"I know that. I was waiting to see Desiree. Until you came along and screwed everything up," Dean said. "Why can't you just be happy for your sister? You don't have to like me. I don't give a hairy rats ass. But honestly, Desiree is your little sister."

Biggy didn't say anything for a moment. Then he finally spoke up.

"I told Eva that you stayed here," Biggy said.

"You did WHAT?" Desiree said.

"I told Eva that Dean stayed here. I was trying to break you guys up," Biggy continued to confess.

"I can't believe you!" Desiree said. "Eva shot me in the fucking head!"

Biggy looked at his sister in total shock.

"What did you just say?"

"I was shot in the fucking head by the same bitch you sent over here," Desiree said.

I could tell she wanted to hit her brother, and believe me I wanted to grab some popcorn and watch her whoop the everlasting shit out of Biggy. But instead, I held onto her hand.

"Calm down," I said. "Just calm down."

I walked up to Biggy.

"You know you oughta feel like shit for what you did," I said. "I know for a fact that you didn't send Eva over here to kill Desiree. Of course you wouldn't do that. But you would send the very woman I'm trying to stay away from to our house just to break me and Desiree up. Well, guess what? It didn't work. Me and Desiree are having another baby and we are getting married. If you don't like it then that's on you. I love your sister more than anything in the world. You never even gave me a chance. You just hated me from the start. It's alright though. I've forgiven you. But you can't keep coming here starting trouble. I am not going to allow it anymore."

Biggy took in everything that I was saying. If he took heed to my words, kudos. If he didn't, whatever.

"I'm sorry, Desiree. For everything," Biggy said.

Desiree didn't say anything.

Biggy then left the house.

"I'm exhausted," Desiree said. "Dean, I'm headed back to the room. Get me some yogurt, please."

And I'll be damned she didn't go through hundreds of yogurt each week. Before I knew it, her belly had grown tremendously. She was nine months pregnant, ready to pop.

Desiree looked like the Titanic even though she was nine months pregnant with our second little baby girl, Denise. She was due any time this week. I picked out the name after Desiree was about to kill me one night and I happened to be sleeping on the couch once again. Before I had fallen asleep, I heard the name Denise and thought that would be a pretty name. Good thing it won Desiree over.

"Feed me more, Dean," Desiree said.

"If you eat anymore, you'll pop babe," I said.

"Shut up and feed me more food fucker," Desiree said, snapping on me.

I had cooked a batch of fries just for Desiree. I stored food away for AJ, me, and Dave because Desiree wasn't going to save us shit.

Desiree had gotten ketchup on her mouth. I took my finger and scooped it off her lip and ate it.

"Mmmm...tasty," I said.

Each time Desi would ate too much she would fall asleep. Watching her sleep and rubbing her belly was fun to do.

I was laying next to her in bed when I remembered my heart to heart with Destiny. I scooted so that I was now facing Desiree's stomach.

"Hey there, Denise. Daddy's here. You know, I did this with your sister Destiny. And now I'm doing this with you. I want you to know that Daddy will always be here for you. You best believe that no one will hurt you. I won't even hurt you. I'm just as excited to see you like I was excited to see Destiny. To be honest, I was scared at first. I didn't what type of father I'd be. Desi says I'm a great father. Well, she's a great mother so it all works out. I can't wait to feed you and teach you how to walk. I also can't wait to teach you how to wrestle like your Daddy. You'll be applying Dirty Deeds to people in no time. If you ever need anything, I'll always be here for you. I promise to never leave you, your brother and sister, or Mommy. And AJ. Unless she irritates me. Well, I'll let you rest now. Goodnight princess."

I kissed Desi's stomach and also kissed her goodnight. She stirred a little in her sleep.

Desiree was a little pissed and got up to try to hurt me the next day. I had eaten the last pancake that she desired but I didn't know it was hers and I was hungry. She got up from the table and was going to murder me, but then she stopped dead in her tracks. I knew what she was going to say next. I just had the feeling.

"Dean, my water broke."

Yep.

Once again, I found myself scrambling to get everything and everyone inside of the car. AJ helped buckle Destiny and Dave into the car while I tried to get Desiree into the car. She was slapping the shit out of me, but I managed to get her in.

"Dean...DEAN!" Desiree screamed at me.

"What woman!?"

"You're driving too damn slow!"

"There are kids playing in the damn street! What do you want me to do, run them over!?"

"Drive this fucking car!" Desiree said, reaching over to grab the steering wheel.

"No!" I said, slapping her hand away.

"HOW DARE YOU SLAP MY HAND!" Desi said. She grabbed a handful of my hair.

"Stop! You're about to make me crash!"

AJ intervened.

"Desi! Let go!"

She managed to calm Desiree down.

"My contractions are every two minutes," Desiree said, trying to breathe.

I managed to not pass up the hospital. I got a wheelchair for Desiree and safely sat her down in one.

"Take me in the place dammit!" Desi said.

"Desiree, please. You are less than a foot away from the entrance," I said.

"I'm getting tired of your shit, Dean," Desi said.

"Yeeeaaahhh, it's time for the baby to pop out of you. I won't live to see another day if you don't deliver."


	7. The Witch is Gone and All is Well

**Desiree:**

I squeezed Dean's hand tight each time I felt a contraction. He was trying his hardest not to cry.

"Oh, man up pussy!" I yelled at him.

"Why you gotta call me names and such? YOU are the one squeezing my hand. You're about to cut off my circulation!" Dean said.

"I should cut off your dick," I spatted at him.

"Now, you are the one that wanted my anaconda," Dean said.

"Whatever!" I said.

**Dean:**

Something told me not to take a peek to see if the baby was coming out. Nurses said that they saw the head. I managed to free myself from Desiree's grasp to see what was going on. Now I see why people say curiosity killed the cat.

"What do you see?" Desiree said.

"A head..." I said.

I damn near fainted. Like the first time when Desiree was delivering Destiny.

"Come back over here!"

I tried to walk but damn near trip over my own two feet.

"Babe...you gotta...deliver the damn baby," I said.

"IT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU'RE NOT SUFFERING HERE!"

"Push, Desiree!" the nurse told Desiree.

After another two hours of Desiree threatening to kill me and chop my manhood off, Denise was finally here.

*_Two weeks later_

**Desiree:**

I breastfed Denise and laid her down. I went back to the living room to watch t.v. Dean had went out to the store to get me something. AJ was with him. Dave and Destiny were also taking a nap.

The doorbell rang.

"Damn," I said. Denise had kept me and Dean up all night. I just wanted to rest a little.

I answered the door.

Someone had punched me in the face and sent me stumbling back.

Eva had hit me and entered my home. She slammed the door.

"Where's Dean?"

"None of your business bitch!" I said.

I got up and tackled her to the ground and started punching her.

She grabbed my arm and hit me again in the face.

"I said where is he!?" Eva screamed at me again.

I grabbed Eva by the hair.

"Owww!" Eva said.

"Fake ass shit!" I said, and yanked at her hair.

I picked her up by her hair and slammed her head against the the door twice. She managed to push me off of her and tried to escape through the door. I pulled her back in and slapped her.

"Please! Stop!" Eva said. She was scared now.

I ignored her please and continued yanking her hair again. I hit her again in the mouth then the eye. I opened the door and threw her out on the porch. She was scrambling to get away from me.

"Listen here bitch, and you listen good. Dean is MY man. You're not going to fuck up anything. You are not going to ruin my life. You're lucky I decided not to press charges on your skank ass. Get the fuck out of here. Stay away from Dean and stay away from me. Next time, I'll murder you," I warned her.

Eva stumbled off of the porch and onto the ground, desparately trying to get back to her car. Dean had pulled back into the driveway. Him and AJ jumped out of the car.

"Desiree! Oh shit," Dean said. "Eva, what the hell are you doing here?"

AJ had came up and kicked Eva in the stomach.

"Get out of here, witch," AJ said.

Dean stared in shock as Eva limped away to her car. She got in and drove off. Dean looked at me.

"What...the hell...happened?"

"I beat that bitches ass is all. Didn't take me long to dispose of the trash," I said. "I was gonna relax but now I wanna make you guys something to eat. Come on, come in the house."

"You seem very delighted," Dean said. "I think you threatened to kill her, didn't you?"

"Perhaps."

Dean stood there, looking at me for a moment.

"You know you look sexy when you're angry," Dean said.

"Shut up and come in the house, fucker."

After dinner, I took a shower.

I felt pretty damn satisfied after teaching Eva a lesson. I started humming to myself as I took my towel and put some soap on it. I lathered up the towel then starting washing. I heard the bathroom door open. I knew exactly who it was.

Dean joined me in the shower and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You beat Eva's ass pretty good," he said.

"I know I did," I said.

"I am never. Ever. Going to cheat on you again," Dean said.

"You're right," I said, turning around. I grabbed Dean's balls.

"Hey there," Dean said.

"I'll chop them off if they go into another woman's pussy but mine," I said.

I kissed his nose. He had a little smirk on his face.

"Aye, captain."

I fell asleep that night refreshed.

Me and Dean had set a date for our wedding the next day. I had already picked out a dress. A simple white wedding gown with a veil. We decided to get married in a courthouse since I didn't want a traditional wedding.

"I'm nervous as hell," I said to Dean.

"Don't be. It'll be fine. You're marrying the most handsome person on earth right now," Dean said.

"You're so full of your damn self," I said.

**Dean:**

"This damn tie isn't working!" I said.

"You're tying it wrong, you dork," Roman said. He came over and helped me with my tie. "There."

"Thanks."

"I still can't believe you're getting married," Roman said.

"Me neither. Man, this is a big commitment," I said.

"You're more than ready. Now get out there and get married."

I was standing at the altar, nervous as shit. My hands were sweating like waterfalls.

"Relax!" Roman said to me.

"Dammit, I can't!" I said.

"You're about to marry the love of your life. Don't be nervous," Roman said.

I took heed to Roman's words and tried to calm myself.

**Desiree:**

"You look so beautiful in your dress," AJ said.

"Thanks," I said.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I can't believe it. I'm actually getting _married._"

My mom was on the verge of crying.

"My baby," she said, giving me a hug.

AJ gave me a hug, too.

"I'm so happy for you. I love you, girl," AJ said.

"Love you, too," I said. "Love you, Mom."

I was then ready to meet Dean at the altar.


	8. At Last

**Note: Listen to this song while reading the chapter. **

** watch?v=S-cbOl96RFM**

**Dean:**

I watched as Desiree was lead down the aisle by one of her uncles. Even though her gorgeous face was hidden behind her veil, I could see that she was smiling. Tears were stinging my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

**Desiree:**

I watched as Dean wiped his eyes. I couldn't wait to exchange vows with him. He was similing big and his dimples were showing. He was wearing jeans with a tuxedo top. Typical of him. At least he had on nice shoes.

**Dean:**

Desiree finally made it to the altar.

"Take good care of her," her uncle said to me.

"I will," I said.

Desiree joined me. I lifted up her veil to reveal her gorgeous face. Her hair was in curls. I took Desiree's hands into mine.

**Desiree:**

The entire time when the usual things were said during marriage ceremonies, I couldn't stop staring at Dean. I knew he wanted to lift me up and kiss

**Dean:**

I was trying my hardest not to cry when it was time to exchange our vows. Desiree went first.

**Desiree:**

"Dean, I honestly don't know where I would be without you. From the first day I met you, sparks flew. From the way you smile, from your dimples, your personality, and everything. We have been through so much. So much together. You were knocked down a lot but came back swinging. When you wanted to give up, I told you not to. Thanks to you, I learned how to love again. You took Dave in like your own and we have two more beautiful children together. I am so glad I bumped into you backstage at the show. You complete me. I don't ever want to leave you. You are my rock. You are the reason waking up everyday is good. I get to see your beautiful smile. Despite you being on the road most of the time, you still come back. That's the dedication I love about you. You love what you do and you love your family. I love you so much, Dean. Don't you ever forget it."

**Dean:**

I wiped the tears from my eyes. I cleared my throat as best as I could so that I could speak.

"Desiree, I'm going to admit: I was a fool to try and say that we needed time apart. But we didn't. You taught me to stick around through thick and thin. Which is why we are here right now. Together. When I first saw you, I knew I had hit the jackpot. There was no denying that we were meant to be together. I know I put you some things but hey, that's life. Things happen. I love being with a strong woman who takes good care of her children, home, and has a bright future ahead of her. You complete me. If I didn't meet you, I would be doing who knows what. Each obstacle we faced only made us more stronger than ever. Thank you for giving me three wonderful children. I may not be Dave's biological father, but I want to adopt him and make him my own. I'm glad that we are about to live life together forever. I love you so much, Desiree. Don't you ever forget it."

Desiree wiped the tears from my eyes.

**Dean:**

Roman handed me the ring. I took it out of the box. I placed it on Desiree's ring finger.

**Desi:**

I placed the ring on Dean's finger. I held onto his hands tight. I didn't want to let go.

Once we heard "You may now kiss the bride", Dean leaned forward and kissed me hard without hesitation.

**Dean: **"I love you."

**Desiree: **"I love you, too."

Dean lifted me up and carried me out of the courthouse. He helped me into the car then hopped in the front seat.

**Dean: **"So, where would you like to go, Mrs. Ambrose?"

**Desiree: **"Somewhere where I can spend time with you."

**Dean: **"I know of a place."

**Desiree: **Dean had reached into the glove compartment and pulled out planet tickets. He had bought me a plane ticket to Paris for a surprise.

"Dean! Oh my goodness!"

**Dean: **"Anything for you."

**Desiree: **The plane ride was fantastic. First class and champagne. Dean did have a slight fancy side, but he didn't want to admit it. It was okay though. At least I was married to him.

Dean took me the Eiffel Tower. It was so beautiful.

**Desiree: **"Damn, where have you been all of my life?"

**Dean: **"Where have you been all of _my _life? Thanks to you, I appreciate stuff more."

Somewhere, I heard Etta James in the background. Desiree loved oldies. She looked at me with excitment.

**Desiree:**

"One of my favorites...At Last," I said.

**Dean:**

I pulled Desi into a tight hug and slow danced with her. Luckily, not too many people were out today so it was just me and her in our own little world.

**Desiree:**

I looked up and Dean and just simply kissed him. No words or anything had to be spoken. I was finally married to the man of my life.

**Dean:**

I embraced Desi in a passionate kiss.

I was finally married to the woman of my life.

**Desi and Dean: **At Last.

**Author's Note: For those of you who may not know, Etta James was a famous singer from back then. I had listened to her song "At Last" which describes this scene between Desi and Dean. **

**The lyrics:**

**At last **

**My love has come along**

**My lonely days are over**

**And life is like a song**

**Oh yeah yeah**

**At last**

**The skies above are blue**

**My heart was wrapped up in clover**

**The night I looked at you**

**I found a dream, that I could speak to**

**A dream that I can call my own**

**I found a thrill to press my cheek to**

**A thrill that I have never known**

**Oh yeah yeah**

**You smiled, you smiled**

**Oh and then the spell was cast**

**And here we are in heaven**

**for you are mine...**

**At Last**

**Well, that's the end of the Desiree and Dean story. I hoped you guys liked it.**


End file.
